Percy Jackson and Chaos' Army
by Stealbot33
Summary: I dunz own Percy Jackson. All belong to Rick Riordan. Joining Chaos. We are going to go destroy those monsters.
1. Chapter 1: Chaos says Hi

Percy Jackson and Chaos' Army

I was walking on Camp Half-Blood's beach when I saw Percy looking mad. Never mind, he looked like he was in total rage. I saw Kevin and Annabeth holding hands. Let me back up a little, I am Jonathan Ly, son of Poseidon, Kevin was my older half-brother, but he was a jerk and always was mean to me and Percy. He was selfish and cruel; he hated Percy because he had all the fame. Me, being twelve years old looked up to Percy. He always helped me on my swordsmanship. My vision turned red when I saw them. A typhoon of water, and hurricanes and earthquakes hit the Earth. I stood next to my brother. Percy walked in the other direction, towards his cabin. Kevin tried to stab him with his sword. I blocked him with my own blade. "Hey, Kevin." I said in a barely-controlled voice. "What?!" he sneered. I twisted his blade, slammed my hilt into his head, and water-vapored travelled to my cabin, to find Percy packing. "Where you going bro?" I asked him. "I'm leaving" he said softly. "I'm leaving, too." I said. "I'm not going to let Kevin boss me around." I packed nectar, ambrosia, golden drachmas, some clothes, and my blade Percy had asked Beckendorf to forge for me. It was an awesome blade, and could be changed into a trident. I slid it into the scabbard and slid my shield into my backpack as well. Percy and I ran into the woods and soon were outside the borders of Camp.

Over the next few months Perce and I helped several demigods to Camp. We never went in to say hi. One of the demigods, a girl named Jacklyn, decided to hunt with us. Soon we found she was a daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods. She was easy-going and laidback. We trained her, but she eventually excelled at a bow and arrow. She could turn the arrows into mini-lighting bolts. How cool is that?! One day we were out looking for demigods when a dude appeared in front of us. Percy immediately drew his sword, while Jackie stumbled back, I caught her and a faint blush rose up on her cheeks, I steadied her and we looked at the man. He was wearing a jet, black cape and a hood. I thought it was a god, so I bowed. "No need for formalities, young demigods." We looked at him. "I am Chaos, creator of the Universe." We all said, "Hail, Chaos, Creator of the Universe." Chaos smiled warmly at us. "Percy, I have some on important matters, I'm afraid. I have come to appoint you General in the Chaos Army, Jacklyn and Jonathan, You will act as his second-in-command and Captain. I leave you to your duties to recruit a full demigod army. Gaea and the Giants are on the rise, but this time, the Titans are also rising." "Thank you, Lord Chaos." Jacklyn said.

"Where we gunna search first?" Percy asked us. Jacklyn looked at me. "I think I might know a place." "Where?" I asked excitedly. "Remember the school, where we found, like, 20 demigods?" Jackie asked. "Yeah!" Well now we have a goal. "Let's go check out our new Chaos powers!" I shouted and with that we ran toward the school. Goode Elementary, Middle, and High School were very close to each other. I sensed tons of half-bloods. Maybe that's one of Chaos' power perks. We all concentrated and realized all the students were demigods! We spoke into their minds. "We are the commanders of Chaos. You are all demigods, meaning your parents are gods. We welcome you into the Warriors of Chaos!" All the students stared, and then as one roared, "Hail, Commanders of Chaos. We will join your army!" Soon we had over 7000 warriors standing in front of us. Percy snapped his fingers and everyone had a sword, bow and arrow, knife and jet black armor. "We're going to need a new base to train them." Percy mused. I smiled, "I know where Perce. Let's build one!" "That's a great idea. We can build it underwater!" We told them to wait here, not to cause trouble and soon water-vapored travelled to a planet where it was inhabited and was similar to Earth. I held to Jackie's hand. Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead as we concentrated to build the new barrack. BOOM! We looked at the explosion. When the dust settled we saw a black palace, surrounded by a glass dome. We swam inside and saw almost 3500 rooms, a war room, training barracks, dining hall, libraries, armory, Pegasi and horse stables, and a massive kitchen. I looked at Percy and Jackie. We grinned; we swam towards the Chaos Palace and teleported our army there. They moved out to get sorted between the rooms. In the rooms, there were 2 bunk beds, 2 computers, a desk, weapon hangers, 2 closets, 2 bathrooms and a shelf of books. We began to train our army.

Meanwhile back at Camp Half-Blood…

"Why are we losing campers?" Beckendorf thought to himself. Five demigods had mysteriously disappeared last night. Maybe it has something to do with Percy... He went into the forges, where he was greeted by a familiar person. "Percy!" Beckendorf cried. "Shhh!" Percy said in a hushed tone. "I have come to offer you a job in the forges of The Warriors of Chaos." Beckendorf thought about it, "I'll join, but on one condition. Can I bring Silena?" "Sure!" Percy answered. "Meet me tonight at 9 on the beach." With that he flashed away. Silena and I packed our belongings and went to the beach at 9, like Percy said. He teleported us and a few others away and soon, we were at a black palace. Leo, one of the group started shouting, "WOW, that's cool, what's that? Whaz that?". "Jeez, Leo, still hyper I see." Percy said. There were snickers from around the group. Leo didn't seem fazed at all at the comment and lit an unlit brazier with his fire ability.

Back to the Warriors of Chaos…

I was training a legion of about 100 people. It was quite fun being a teacher. I took a spear and stood my ground against a son of Ares, named David. He was nice and unlike any son of Ares I ever seen. He was a good spear fighter and I made friends with him. David was also instructing a group of spearman. I slashed at a daughter of Hermes and I showed her how to duck when someone slashed at her. She mastered it perfectly. "Good job, Hannah." I told her as she walked away. I went to Leo's barracks and saw him drink coffee. "Screw 5-hour energy." He muttered. "Hey." I said to Leo. He looked up startled. "Hey, Johnny." "I got this fire proof, celestial bronze, war hammer for you." I told him. "Thanks!" he practically yelled. "I GOT A WEAPON!" he sang as I walked toward the dining hall for lunch. I met up with Jackie and we talked about the warriors. They were getting very good and soon teachers would rise up from the ranks of the students. Soon, it was our time for sentry duty. I climbed up the wooden ladder and loaded and doubled checked the massive crossbow I had in front of me. Great sharks and Hammerheads swam around the palace ready to scare away any sea monsters. I scanned the surrounding sea with caution; a serpent could appear any minute. I wonder how Camp Half-Blood was doing without us.

Back at Camp…

Annabeth looked up from her pillow as Malcolm opened the door leading to the cabin. "What?" she asked irritated. "You okey?" Malcolm asked. "DO I LOOK OKAY?!" she shouted loudly. "Ummm, no." he replied. Annabeth glared at him. "I came to talk to you about the disappearance of so many campers. The Romans have reported it too." "Who is taking our campers?" Annabeth asked.

10,000 years later…

I walked out into the podium to see 2.6 million highly trained soldiers staring at me. Percy stepped up and announced, "We are at war! Johnny, Jackie, and I will go to assist them, along with 10,000 of our soldiers. The rest of you shall stay here and hold your own against, monsters on the loose! 10,000 of Alpha Company come with me. David choose your squads." A roar of respect went out towards our massive army." "Get the 10 Argo ships there. Leo and Piper follow me." said Jackie. Soon, they were sailing away towards Camp. "This is the Supreme Commander of The Argo Fleet speaking to you. We will arrive via sea and in 2 days. Kick back and enjoy!" Leo shouted through the speakers. I sparred with some guys before going up to Leo to talk to him. "Hey, Leo." I said. "Hey, my trusty servant!" Leo joked. I laughed. Of the whole Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, seven only Leo and Piper were enrolled in the army. Leo had left when everyone, but Percy, Piper, and me, Piper left because Jason left her for Reyna. No one else knew Percy's identity, but me Silena, Beckendorf, Leo, Jackie, and Piper. I wonder how the Camps are faring… Meh, they'll be okay. "LEO PAY ATTENTION!" "AH SHIT!" he shouted. He jerked the Argo ship upward as he almost collided with a mountain. "That was awesome!" Leo shouted. "Can we do it again?" he asked. "Dude, you're the captain!" I replied. "Oh yeah… oops." Leo told me. I picked up my spear, Lancer, and went out the door. Suddenly I heard a loud blaring. "This is your captain speaking! A group of venti has been spotted, archers, to the upper deck!" Leo shouted. I grabbed a javelin from my magic slot. It gives my anytime and unlimited amounts of javelins. I grabbed one and ran to the upper deck. Jackie was already there, bow poised to aim at a group. "Holy shit." I said. It was at least 100 venti waiting to tear us apart. Jackie and the other archers let loose a turret of arrows and venti fell, me and a couple other guys threw our javelins and were killing them before they got close. The other ships from the Argo sky fleet were also smashing the venti, but they had 20 or so venti. I stabbed a venti and whirled around and parried another one. I jabbed, ducked and helped out as much as I could. Percy was fighting like a demon. Venti were disappearing everywhere and I found a horse venti. It tried to run me over me. I rolled out of the way and drew my sword, Tidal Terror. I stabbed and the horse venti dissipated. Suddenly the venti attack was over. I shouted over the chattering of the soldiers, "I need a list of casualties! Now!" Leo ran out of the captain's deck and gave me a list the other ships have reported. 30 injured none dead. Good, Leo informed everybody, please go downstairs, we are going to go into hyper travel to Earth." Everyone moved down deck and soon we were off to win a war.

Camp Half-Blood

The campers were resting after a tired day of war. Bunker 9 was making new weapons and the some 3000 campers were tired. The Roman forces of 3000 marched to meet them and help them for battle. Hellhounds were prowling the hills and Dionysus and Athena were helping with the efforts. Calvary of the Greeks were nervous. Losing a war when the greatest hero was not there was going horribly. Annabeth and the immortal campers were going to march into battle. Jason was holding the venti off with his lightening, but he was tiring. All the campers were praying to the gods for good fortune and for Percy to come back and save them. The primordial gods were rising. BOOM! An explosion rippled across the field, a pack of hellhounds, and the giant Polybotes eager to kill them. A god flashed in and Ares drew his sword. The campers met the massive pack with a roar of defiance. The immortal campers and Ares charged at Polybotes and started fighting him. Basilisks slithered and attacked the campers making them retreat in panic. Drakons came flying in and spreading panic. The campers were desperately losing a battle. Annabeth looked up after dealing with Polybotes and saw a huge replica of the Argo 2. Everyone looked up in confusion. Even the monsters. Then a black hail of arrows, bullets, and javelins came raining upon them disintegrating every single last one. The campers readied their weapons, but looked at the Argo 2 in amazement. Then in even more amazement as 9 other Argo 2 ships came in. Annabeth shouted at them, "Who dares land in Camp Half-Blood?!" A calm voiced answered back, "We are the Warriors of Chaos! We have come to help you win a war!" "Why should we trust you?" shouted Clarisse, immortal cabin leader of Ares. I grinned wickedly at that. "You can't." I said. The campers looked afraid as if we were going to kill them. They held their weapons uncertainly and looked at us, then Grover sliced his hand down and they sheathed their weapons.

The engineers we brought with us started immediately building a cabin and enchanting it so it could hold all our troops. I gripped Lancer and started sparring with a camper. I feinted a strike at his ribs, ducked, and swung the bottom of my shaft at his legs, sweeping him if his feet and held my spear at his throat. "Say, your pretty good, but you wouldn't be able to take me!" said Kevin. I smirked, "Oh, I'm so scared, what you gunna do about it old man?" I asked him. He snarled in anger and said "I challenge someone in the army to a fight! I am the best!" "Here and now?" I asked him. "Sure, would love to whip someone's ass!" he said. Jackie appeared and smirked. "Not afraid of losing to a girl, are you?" I asked him. "As if!" he said angrily. News of the fight spread quickly and soon we were at the arena with everyone squeezed in and chatting. Chiron trotted out on the arena and said "Kevin and Jackie will fight; it will be a double team!" "I choose Matt!" Kevin snarled. Jackie said calmly "I chose Johnny." I gripped my spear and stood next to her. Chiron announced the rules, one weapon and shield only! No magic weapons and try not to destroy the arena to much! You may have a knife! I want a good game, you understand!" I sheathed my knife, took out Lancer and my shield Earthen Metal. Jackie took out her hunting knife and drew her bow, Lightening Bringer, and readied her shield Lightening Tide. Kevin and his "friend" drew swords and regular shields. Chiron yelled, "You may begin!" and he stepped aside. Kevin immediately charged at me I ducked and, drew my knife and whapped the hilt of it into his stomach. He clutched it and dropped his weapon. The other dude, Matt, slashed and hacked at me, but I nimbly dodged and jumped, Jackie unleashed an arrow and he got electrocuted him so he got knocked out cold. I felt Kevin rise and charge but I blocked it with my shield and bashed him in the head hard. Then all of Kevin's "friends" came at us and soon in no time at all they were lying flat on their backs, groaning. Jackie and I walked out and went to our cabin. I took a quick shower, put on some clothes and went down to the pavilion to eat.

I took a ham sandwich, a Pepsi, and a fruit salad and went outside to eat. I didn't like all the way the campers were staring at me like that. Apparently Jackie felt the same way because she came outside too. We chatted and soon Percy came up to us. "Hey, um…. I need a new name for you guys to call me because the campers might get suspicious." We thought and ate our sandwiches, when Jacklyn spoke up, "How about… Irritum, its Latin for Void." We grinned, "Okay General Irritum, what do you want us to do?" I asked jokingly. Soon enough we both had new names and asked the troops to call us them. My new name is Materis, Latin for javelin, or lance. Jackie was Ignis, Latin for Lightning. We went back to the Chaos cabin for a good night's sleep.

I woke up and saw it was 5:00 A.M. I hauled myself of bed and splashed my face with cold water. That wakes you up even when you are a Son of Poseidon. I slammed on some clothes and walked into the chilly morning air and took a jog and started ripping the dummies to shreds, with my weapons. When the troopers and campers woke up, I went up to meet up with my friends, to see if anything was too serious. I discovered that the campers had some information that the monsters would attack today. Leo and Beckendorf lead two of the Argo 2 sky ships up into the air and they stayed low, so one could see them. The campers hid in trenches and laid traps that seem to stretch for miles, spears, axes and swords beat against the shields and arrow and bowmen were stationed in sniper spots. All was ready, and all was well. Everyone could feel the tension and I grew nervous. I went to archery class and beat the Apollo kids easily. I played basketball and waited for the day of the war to come.

It feels a bit weird when you wait for a battle to happen. Usually, you have 2 seconds to think when some monster attacks you. I gripped Lancer and sent orders to watch the borders closely, they could come anytime now. I quickly went to the front lines and led a squad of demigods to a trench and discussed battle plans. "They'll be waiting for us and we need to surround them, since we will be outnumbered." I signaled to "Irritum" or Percy. We had the archers load and weapons at hand for an immediate attack. Our hellhound Mrs. O'Leary was snarling to go. Then all hell broke loose. Hellhounds, the Minotaur, dracaena, Drakons poured over the hills, snarling to kill. Our troopers met them in battle and they didn't stand a chance. I whirled and jabbed slicing through waves of monsters. I saw lighting strike and monsters in Greek Flame. I saw the Minotaur and jabbed him through the heart, and he fell dead. The troopers were doing well, but the campers weren't I sent some troops to try and shore up their worked and soon the campers were marching forward, killing monsters as they went. Ares and Polybotes still battled and Clarisse joined in to help her dad. It was barely enough to hold him back, but Percy or Irritum went up and fought Polybotes like a mad demon and attacked him fiercely. I jabbed whirled and blocked, but he was a giant, Jackie fired lighting into him, but he just staggered and got angry. I felt something bite my leg. It was a basilisk. My vision danced, I saw black spots, and I drove my javelin into Polybotes heart before I blacked out. I don't remember anything, but I wake up and feel like my whole body is on fire and everything is broken. I hear crying, moaning and screams. Maybe I am in the medic tent, or I'm still in the battlefield. Guess I gunna die. Oh, well, I had a good life, longer than others, a lot longer. I wonder what if feels like to die.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Injured is Not Fun

**Remember: Irritum = Percy Materis= Me Ignis = Jacklyn**

When I woke up, my brain felt like it is on fire, and every muscle and my body felt like a giant stepped on it. I am still out in the battlefield, and battle raged around me. Our troopers and the campers are driving the monsters back, but there is a lot of injured. My brother is crouched nearby. I groan and he gave me some ambrosia. I start to feel better, but not at one hundred percent. I lean on my spear and go into battle. At first, I almost get killed a million times, if it were not for Percy, he whirled, slashed, and technically murdered any monster who go too near too him. I grip Lancer and charge. When the monsters are retreating almost running over each other to get away from Percy, I launch javelin, after javelin. I sit down and let the trooper medics take over me. We went abroad the Argo III a new prototype made by Leo. I groaned as the medics put Chaos medicine in my leg. If they had put Chaos medicine, then I knew it was bad. I had only seen it use once before on Percy. He had fought down a whole legion, but was injured everywhere. They put the strong medicine and he slowly healed. It must be serious whatever had happened to me. I fell asleep.

A medic told me I had been bitten by a queen basilisk and stabbed by Polybotes. The rest of my body felt okay for the time being. My leg felt like someone had chopped it off, threw it into lava, and reattached with glue. They put a strong cast, but I was supposed to stay in the Chaos trooper's cabin until I get approval. Which sucked. Leg injuries slowed people down and my leg hurt. I couldn't do anything except lay there and hope my friends are doing well. I ate my lunch, it was tacos and chips and salsa. I walked around camp and looked at all the repairs. So far our Chaos wall was holding out, but the camper's wall was not. Even though our side got hit more heavily and by the stronger monsters, it was the campers who's moral was dipping lower. Our troopers were still cheerful and friendly. We had some very seriously injured, but no one had died yet. The Chaos medics were the best so they were fully expected to survive.

The next week passed in a blur. I stared in amazement as our expert engineers put up gigantic stone walls, and built moats. Our Argos was raining down hell and death to any mobs. Argo III was a complete monster. Leo had built it to more modern weaponry with the same design, but bigger hull and storage. There was an indoor training arena, stables, tons of storage and indoor stables. There was a parking area with Chaos was tanks and vehicles. Automatic Chaos Steel guns lined the railing and some ballistae were sitting in the crow's nest. It had camouflage ability and instead of the old Argo II model, it had Chaos Steel plating and was black as nightmare. Right now we were going to test one of Leo's and Beckendorf's new tanks. The old one was bigger and slower, but this was incredible lightweight. Well, for a tank anyway. It was faster, and held more ammo. Leo and I clambered in; since my leg was injured I was the gunner. Radar and maps lined the walls and I controlled rotating cannon and two mini-guns on deck. We rolled into the continuous war and fired. Mobs were blown apart. They never stood a chance. When they noticed us, Leo simply turned us invisible. We wrecked two legions before coming back in. "I say that run was successful," Leo said happily. "Successful?! That tank kicked some monster ass!" I limped along and we watched as the compact tanks rolled up the ramp of the Argo III. "COMMANDER OF ARGOS HERE!" Leo yelled into his microphone, "PLEASE REPORT TO SEE IF YOU QUALIFY FOR A TANK!" I winced at that. I was standing a couple hundred feet away and if you were closer, you'd be deaf. David went up to talk to me, "Everyone is really comfortable right now and strong. We aren't losing the war," He said uncomfortably, "But it is the campers. They are losing and we always have to send some troops to shore up the line." I paused at that. I scowled. David saluted and walked away. "I'll have to talk to Irritum about that," I muttered to myself.

That evening for dinner, we sat out on the beach and ate. Steaming, hot pizza was in my silver plate. Jackie had noodles, and Perce had his cheese burger. I ate it and we chatted. "David said the campers need help. They can't hold their line." I said as the topic of war came up. Irritum frowned, "We need more gods to help." They have all the Olympians except for Zeus and Hades, but none of the minor gods have showed up. Plus even the gods are struggling." He said as he frowned in deep thought. Ignis said, "Well, no one has actually asked the dragons to help." The dragons were ancient, but powerful. We have one on our side. His name is Volcon. He is immensely powerful. There is said to be five. "If we get them on our side, Chaos will be happy. He has been looking for them for years!" I said. Ignis sighed, "But how they will overpower us, Materis." Irritum looked deep in thought. "Well, good night everyone." I left and went to sleep early to rest my leg.

The next morning, our scouts were saying the monster army was coming. And with it the first Primordial god. Nyx, goddess of night. But on the other side Chaos was saying we should come home. Something urgent was unfolding. Should we abandon Camp Half-Blood? Or should we stay and fight. Percy has a big decision to make next morning.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
